There are many types of chargers for electric vehicles currently on the market. However, they do not have power factor correction capability. This causes harmonics and reactive power in the power system, especially with high power electrical apparatuses. Additionally, the output of current electric vehicle chargers is fairly low. They do not have the charging function above 3 kW, causing low charge efficiency.